


Do Me A Favor

by xingdom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noctis is being a lil shit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdom/pseuds/xingdom
Summary: Noctis discovers that Ignis can't say no to Prompto.





	Do Me A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and wrote a oneshot based on [this](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/-RBPYZo-zjE/hqdefault.jpg) meme and made it Promnis.

“Hey, Specs, can we order a pizza for dinner?” 

 

In the rearview mirror, Noctis can see his advisor’s eyeroll, but he still hopes against hope for an answer in his favor.

 

“I believe it’s safe to assume that since I haven’t visited you this week, takeout boxes are scattered across your apartment. Am I correct?”

 

Noctis stares blankly at the back of Ignis’ head. “I can neither confirm or deny that statement at this moment.”

 

The corner of Ignis’ mouth twitches upwards in a slight smirk. “I see you’ve been working on your diplomacy. Color me impressed.”

 

The eighteen-year-old prince huffs and sits forward in his seat so that he can poke his head through the front seats’ headrests. “So impressed that you’ll let me order a pizza?”

 

“No.”

 

Noctis sighs dramatically and leans back in his seat and sulks. “Fine. Whatever. But if whatever you cook has vegetables, I’m not gonna eat it.”

 

“Duly noted.”

 

The entire way home, Noctis childishly mumbles under his breath about how royalty should be able to eat whatever they want, and Ignis, as usual, ignores his young charge to concentrate on driving to Noctis’ apartment.

 

Almost immediately after arriving at the apartment, Noctis disappears into his room to change out of his school uniform and to text Prompto to come over and study. In reality, his intentions are to completely ignore homework in lieu of playing video games with his best friend. If he tried to the same on his own, Ignis would threaten to break his console, but he was a little easier to convince with the blonde teen visiting.

 

While Ignis cleans up the takeout boxes, Noctis makes a show of pretending to do his homework. Ignis casts suspiciously glances over at him, but he seems please that Noctis is working, even if it’s out of character. An hour later though, things make a little more sense to the advisor when Prompto’s punching in the door code and loudly announcing that he’s going to kick Noctis’ ass in Tekken. Once Ignis calls out a polite hello from the bathroom he’s cleaning, Prompto flushes and meekly replies. Even though Noctis has tried to reassure his best friend that Ignis likes him, Prompto still becomes a little reserved around the older man.

 

When Ignis emerges from the bathroom, he gives Prompto a quick lookover that Prompto doesn’t notice, but Noctis does from where he’s reclining on his couch. The glance is quick, but not quick enough that it hides the strange look in Ignis’ eyes. Huh.

 

“So, uh, Ignis, what kind of toppings do you want for your pizza?” Prompto looks up at Ignis with curious eyes but deflates when he notices Ignis’ pursed lips. The advisor glances over at the young prince who just shrugs and sets the textbook he was reading to the side. Meanwhile, Prompto panics, trying to figure out what he said wrong. “Do you not like pizza?”

 

Noctis decides to save his friend from the torture and speaks up. “Iggy thinks I’ve been eating too much takeout, so he’s gonna cook.”

 

Prompto’s face reddens from his mistake, and he looks away from Ignis. It’s an odd look for the usually overfriendly teen. In fact, Noctis doesn’t think he’s ever seen Prompto like this around anyone besides Ignis. He even gets along pretty well with Gladio and-.

 

Oh. Well then.

 

“Oh! Well, I really like the food Iggy makes, so that’s okay!” When Prompto turns to glare at Noctis for telling him they were getting a pizza, he doesn’t notice Ignis’ own face turn red. The advisor doesn’t leave much time for Prompto to notice though as he turns away to busy himself with cleaning something else.

 

“I suppose one more night of delivery won’t make much of a difference to his highness’ already unhealthy eating habits. I don’t mind whichever toppings you choose.” Noctis tries to catch Ignis’ eye to shoot him a confused look, but Ignis seems very determined to avoid facing anyone as he needlessly dusts a bookshelf for a second time.

 

Huh. Well, this is interesting. Noctis thinks he could probably play matchmaker if he really had to. And he would definitely have to considering how nervous Prompto gets and how closed-off Ignis is. No matter how fun it is watching the two pine over each other, the least he can do for his oldest friend and his best friend is to nudge them together.

 

Doesn’t mean he can’t have a little bit of fun first, though.

 

\--

 

“Uhhh, Iggy? I mean, um, Ignis. Can I ask a favor?”

 

“Iggy is fine, if that’s what you prefer.” The young advisor adjusts his glasses in an attempt to conceal the slight blush reddening his face. It’s quite silly really; it’s not as if he’s never harbored feelings for anyone else. However, he feels this is a crush he cannot act out on considering Prompto is Noctis’ only friend. For years, Ignis observed his charge as he stuck to himself through most of grade school until he met the overly-optimistic teen. Ignis feels it would be selfish of him, as Noctis’ oldest companion, to take away the only friend he’s made. The crush will pass. “What is your question?”

 

The way Prompto fidgets and plays with his fingers while avoiding all eye contact is endearing. It’s such a contrast from his usual demeanor, but Ignis finds that he likes both sides. He really needs to get over the younger man.

 

“Well, I know you usually give Noct etiquette lessons on Saturday mornings, but is it okay to push them back so I can spend the night?”

 

Ignis glances back at the young prince who’s peeking at them from behind the couch but ducks down when Ignis looks over at him. He’s used to Noctis asking him the same question nearly every week, and he always rejects the idea, but then Prompto looks up at him with hopeful eyes…

 

“Yes, of course. That’s no problem.” 

 

Fourteen years of being stern with Noctis’ studies and he immediately says yes to Prompto. This crush may be a small problem, but fortunately, Prompto is still quite nervous around him and is hesitant to ask for big favors unlike his stubborn best friend.

 

Sure, the schedule change is a tad bit annoying, but it’s not as if it’ll become a habit.

 

\--

 

Prompto looks slightly defeated as he approaches Ignis. He, along with Gladio and Noctis had been talking in hushed tones in the kitchen while Ignis gathered all the trash and set it at the door to dispose of on his way out.

 

“Is it okay if I ask for a favor?”

 

Ignis internally groans and does his best to not look exasperated. Over the past week and a half Prompto’s approached him several times to ask for varying favors. At first, they seemed to be requests for Prompto and Noctis to spend a little more time together, but in the past few days they morphed into Noctis-specific questions. Ignis is sure the prince has put his friend up to this but has yet to figure out the motive.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Uhhh…” Prompto looks back at Gladio and Noctis who are both staring at the pair, but quickly busy themselves with turning the kitchen sink taps on and off. “Can we eat cup noodles for dinner with, uh, lots of eggs and meat but no vegetables? It’s my, um, fave.”

 

Ignis crosses his arm and quirks an eyebrow at the nervous teen. “Are you sure? I seem to recall you complaining about cup noodles ‘tasting like sadness’.” 

 

Prompto glances back at the shield and prince who are staring at them again, but jump to opening and closing cabinets at random. “Yeah,” Prompto sighs. “But I changed my mind… I guess.” The royal advisor stares at Prompto as the latter fidgets under the gaze. “Okay! They figured out that I… like you a lot, and they promised they wouldn’t tell you if I ask you for favors you usually say no to.”

 

Noctis groans loudly and throws his hands up. Gladio scoffs and crosses his arms. “Well, your little plan didn’t work out.”

 

“He’s liked Specs for like, 3 years, I didn’t think he would just tell him!”

 

Prompto immediately turns a deep shade of red and mumbles something about needing to get home before he quickly grabs his bag and practically runs out of the apartment. Gladio claps a hand on Noctis’ shoulder and shoves him towards the door, demanding that he go apologize, but Ignis silently holds up a hand and motions for the two to sit on the couch.

 

“Considering you just revealed a secret he’s kept for quite some time, it’s for the best if he’s left alone for the time being. Now, shall I ask why you thought to blackmail Prompto.”

 

Noctis sputters at ‘blackmail’ and jumps up. “It’s not like that! I just… thought it would be fun to tease him about it, but I mostly did it because-“ he cuts himself off and nervously averts his eyes.

 

“Because?”

 

“He figured out your crush on the kid two weeks ago and that you can’t say no to him,” Gladio supplies. Noctis turns to glare at his shield and punches his arm, which doesn’t even make him flinch.

 

Ignis is made speechless as he realizes he hadn’t been as subtle as he hoped to be with his feelings for Prompto. Noctis tended to be pretty unobservant, a skill he intends to improve before the teen becomes king, so he can only assume he was too obvious.

 

“In my defense,” Noctis starts. “I was gonna do the whole setting you guys up thing, but I kinda wanted to see how much you would say yes to.”

 

“That makes it no better.”

 

Noctis shrugs at Ignis. “I guess, but now that everything’s kinda in the air. Prompto’s super into you. At first, it was weird, but it’s mostly annoying now because he won’t shut up whenever something reminds him of you. Seriously, do me a favor and date him so he’ll shut up about you.”

 

Ignis sputters. “I’m not sure if that’s a reasonable solution to your issues.”

 

“Ignis, _please_ ,” Noctis begs. “Every time he sees someone with glasses, he compares them to yours even though he always decides that yours are better. _Every. Time._ Just think about it, okay?”

 

“I… I can at least do as much.”

 

\--

 

Usually, Prompto finishes his morning run by 7, but the day after Noctis outs his crush, he spends an extra half hour trying to unsuccessfully sweat out his nerves. Since it’s the weekend, he has a few days to prepare what he’ll say to Ignis. Really, he hopes he can somehow avoid Ignis forever while still staying friends with Noctis, but he’s yet to think of something more than just putting a bell around Ignis’ neck to make it easier to know when he’s approaching.

 

His plans have moved on to pretending he suddenly doesn’t speak English when he finally gets back to his apartment building and sees Ignis casually leaning against the Regalia while he sips from a can of Ebony. Before Ignis spots him, Prompto flings himself into a bush to hide. But he forgets that bushes have a lot of branches and leaves that make a lot more noise than just turning and walking away, so Ignis turns to see him flailing about as he tries to unsnag his hair for a determined branch.

 

“Do you require a bit of assistance?” Ignis asks as if Prompto isn’t becoming one with a bush.

 

“That would be pretty great, yeah.” The royal advisor seems amused as he carefully detangles Prompto’s hair. “So what brings you ‘round my neck of the woods?” His joke is punctuated by Ignis freeing his hair and Prompto nearly falling back into the bush. Ignis places a steadying hand onto Prompto’s left shoulder, and Prompto tries not to stare at it.

 

“I wanted to talk about last night.”

 

Prompto grimaces. “Figured. Look. We can pretend it never happened, and I’ll get over it eventually.”

 

Ignis still hasn’t removed his hand, and it starts to feel like a thousand pounds. “Actually, Noct asked me to think about dating you.” 

 

“Fuck Noctis,” Prompto blurts, then claps a hand over his mouth. “Sorry…” he sheepishly apologizes.

 

The older man bites back a smile and shakes his head. “It’s quite alright. Though I must admit that I’ve taken his suggestion to heart considering I’ve been harboring the same type of feelings for you for a while.”

 

“…I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I like you, Prompto. And I would very much like to take you on a date.”

 

Prompto’s eyes widen. “We can do that? Like, Noct is okay with me dating his basically-mom?”

 

Ignis frowns slightly. “Well, I’d like to think I’m more than his stand-in parent, but yes, he is.”

 

“Then, yeah! I’d like that thing. The taking me on a date thing. Totes want that,” he rambles for a bit, using the word ‘thing’ entirely too much but realizes what he’s doing and bites his lips. “So, uh, do we like… should we kiss now? Or are you one of those old-timey gentlemen who wants to wait until we’re married. Not that I think we’re gonna get married. That’s… that’s super weird to say, and why am I still talking, right now? Am I chasing you away?”

 

Ignis rolls his eyes and leans down to give Prompto a quick peck. “I hope that erases your assumption that I’m so prudish. And no, you haven’t chased me away. I feel your ramblings are part of your charm.”

 

“Dude. I didn’t believe you liked me before, but the word ‘charm’ has never been used to describe me. You’ve got it bad,” he teases.

 

“I suppose I do.” Ignis smirks, and Prompto has to remind his legs to not turn into jelly.

 

“I know you’re tired of all the favors I’ve been asking, but can I ask one more.” Ignis gives Prompto a curious look. “That kiss was super quick, and I wasn’t really prepared. Could you maybe…?”

 

Ignis steps closer and Prompto fights the instinct to fall back into the bush, as Ignis leans down again and presses his lips against the younger man’s. Prompto’s way too shocked about the whole situation to actually kiss back properly, but now he enough time to mentally freak out about his 3-year-crush being reciprocated, and he might need to buy Noctis a fruit basket.

 

When Ignis pulls away, Prompto just nods dumbly at the older man. “Do me a favor, and do that like ten more times.”

 

Ignis laughs openly and nods. Maybe it’s not so bad that he can’t say no to Prompto.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, idk


End file.
